I Heart You
by tiurmatio
Summary: Pembunuhan berantai terjadi, tidak meninggalkan petunjuk di TKP kecuali para korban adalah kriminil kelas kakap dan di mayat mereka tidak ditemukan jantung. Mampukah Smoker mengungkap kasus ini?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : One Piece beserta segala karakternya adalah hak milik Eiichiro Oda. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk KESENANGAN belaka dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan materi. Terimakasih.

Warning : gak usah kasih warning ah...

'...' : pikiran

"..." : kalimat langsung

_Italic _: kejadian masa lalu

AU

Concrit are welcomed...selamat menikmati...

~ I Heart You~ *)

Pukul 2 dini hari. Tubuh seorang pria ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa tergantung di tiang lampu sebuah lapangan pinggir kota. Dari sekujur tubuhnya, masih menetes air bercampur darah segar, sisa hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur. Sepertinya orang ini baru saja dibunuh. Smoker mengamati dengan seksama mayat di hadapannya –agak ke atas sih-. Luka memar dan goresan kecil di beberapa tempat, cukup untuk membuat perih, namun tidak mematikan. Smoker mengitari mayat yang masih tergantung sekali lagi. Sebuah luka seperti congkelan tampak di dada kiri mayat itu. Smoker memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menurunkan mayat pria malang itu.

Rupanya ada sebuah lubang menganga di dada kirinya. Pinggiran lubang itu tidak rata dan dari sana keluar sedikit jaringan paru-paru. Smoker merogoh ke dalam untuk memastikan dugaannya. Rupanya benar, mayat itu tidak memiliki jantung. Diambil dengan paksa, dengan cara yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Korban bernama Rob Luccy, 30 tahun, pembunuh bayaran."

"Keterangan lain?"

"Uhm..."

"Apa?"

Polisi muda itu membungkuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Smoker.

"Dia pimpinan Chiper Pol 9 atau CP9, kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang sering disewa oleh pemerintah untuk melenyapkan saingan politik atau siapapun yang menentang pemerintah."

Smoker mengerutkan keningnya.

'Aku pernah mendengar tentang Chiper Pol 9, tentang mereka adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran misterius di kota ini. Mereka tidak hanya "melayani" permintaan dalam kota, tapi hingga ke pelosok negeri. Namun baru kali ini aku tahu bahwa mereka mendapatkan uang juga dari pemerintah.'

Smoker menghisap cerutunya dalam lalu menghembuskan asap kelabu ke udara.

"Ada data lain tentang korban?"

"Tidak kapten, sepertinya sejak dia menjadi anggota CP9 data-data yang menyangkut masa lalunya dihapus total."

Kening Smoker berkerut. Walau meninggalkan luka mengerikan di tubuh korban, tidak menutupi bahwa pembunuh ini bekerja dengan rapi. Korban adalah 'mangsa' berkualitas tinggi dan si pelaku tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di lokasi kejadian. Nampaknya pembunuhan dilakukan dan selesai sebelum hujan turun, karena jejak kaki sudah terhapus dari tanah lapangan. Kini Smoker berharap hasil visum menjadi sedikit titik terang untuk pemecahan kasus ini.

Kesenangan dalam mengejar dan menangkap 'buruan' sudah lama tidak Smoker rasakan. Dia merasa di kasus ini dia tidak akan dikecewakan oleh lawannya. Jelas bahwa si pelaku bukan orang sembarangan, Smoker suka itu. Kebenaran masih tertutup kabut tebal, namun Smoker akan dengan sabar menghapus kabut itu perlahan-lahan.

-xxx-

Di bawah sinar rembulan biru, seseorang duduk tenang, tersembunyi di lorong sempit tanpa cahaya. Di tangannya tergenggam jantung. Diangkatnya sampai setinggi pandangan mata kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak yang sudah dia siapkan. Setelah diberi pita warna biru, dia beranjak dari tempat itu menuju bangunan di tengah kota.

_Retakan di dinding, tiang lampu jalan yang bengkok habis dipukul tongkat baseball, serta bekas ban yang terbakar, beberapa orang terkapar. Pekatnya bau anyir darah serta asap bercampur menyesakkan dada. Berdiri di tengah kekacauan itu, dua orang yang keadaannya sama menyedihkannya dengan sekitar. Keduanya lelah, keduanya sudah tidak bertenaga, keduanya hampir...mati. Tik tok tik tok, seekor burung putih terbang dari pundak salah satu orang itu, detik kelima, secara ajaib, keduanya kembali saling serang._

-xxx-

Kantor polisi kembali geger. Berselang satu minggu sejak ditemukannya mayat Rob Luccy, mereka kembali menemukan mayat serupa. Tanpa jantung, orang penting dunia 'underground', bekas luka acak-acakan dan brutal. Mayat ditemukan di dekat tempat sampah seolah si pembunuh berkata : sampah tetaplah sampah.

'Ini pasti pembunuhan berantai' Begitu yang terpatri di otak anak buah Smoker –juga Smoker-. Rak-rak dibongkar dan setiap map dibuka mencari benang merah antara pembunuhan Luccy dan yang sekarang ini, Crocodile.

Diskusi demi diskusi, namun rupanya kabut tebal itu masih enggan tersingkap, lawan kali ini sungguh tangguh.

_ Seorang gadis menangis melihat kota yang sangat dia sayangi dan berusaha lindungi diporak porandakan di depan matanya_. _Sementara berdiri di sana dengan angkuh, seorang pria yang menatap tanpa belas kasihan pada penduduk yang menjerit menderita._

_ "Luffy, tolong aku ..." Terisak, gadis berambut biru itu memohon._

-xxx-

"Aku cari angin segar."

"Ke mana kapten?" tanya salah seorang anak buah.

Smoker memilih tidak menjawab, dengan kasar dia menutup pintu ruangan dan beranjak pergi dari kantornya. Anak buahnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Saat akan meninggalkan tumpukan berkas-berkas catatan kematian dan catatan kiminal di meja, mendadak kepala Smoker menyembul di balik daun pintu.

"Jangan tinggalkan berkas itu sampai aku kembali."

Suara keluhan terdengar setelah pintu kembali tertutup.

Antrian di kasir cukup panjang. Sesungguhnya hal itu menambah kesal Smoker saja, namun dia memilih untuk bersabar. Tiba di gilirannya Smoker memesan secangkir kopi hitam dan roti rasa kopi. Pesanan sudah di tangan, tinggal mencari tempat duduk. Mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar, hampir tidak ada tempat untuknya. Namun sepertinya langit mendengar kekesalan Smoker. Di tengah ruangan, tersisa sebuah kursi kosong di depan seorang pemuda.

"Jika aku duduk di sini, apakah mengganggumu?"

Pemuda tadi, yang asyik dengan novel di tangannya mendongak dan menjawab pertanyaan Smoker.

"Tidak, pakailah." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

'Senyum yang aneh.' "Terimakasih."

Baik Smoker dan si pemuda masing-masing menikmati kesibukannya sendiri. Sambil mengunyah rotinya, Smoker menyalakan cerutu yang dia kantongi. Syaraf-syarafnya membutuhkan nikotin.

'Aku harus mulai dari mana? Total sudah 4 korban ditambah 2 orang yang ditemukan kemarin, Arlong dan Enel. Sssshhhh...sial! Tidak ada yang janggal dengan catatan kriminal mereka. Semua sama, kriminal kelas kakap, punya catatan ekstra panjang tentang kejahatan mereka, kecuali Luccy mungkin. Bila motifnya adalah balas dendam, semua bisa melakukannya. Tidak terhitung berapa kota, rumah, keluarga yang mereka hancurkan. Selama ini mereka bisa lolos karena berhasil menyuap petinggi polisi. Dan satu lagi...' Smoker mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya. 'Bau aneh apa ini? Seperti duduk di samping rumah sakit.'

Pemuda di depan smoker membereskan novel yang tadi dibacanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Smoker seorang diri.

'Oh, dari dia bau aneh ini.'

-TBC-

Author's note :

*) aku cuman bisa facepalm ngebaca judul yang aku kasih buat fanfic ini, hahahahaha. Judul aslinya : "Hundred Hearts"


	2. Chapter 2

I heart You –chapter 2-

'...' : pikiran

"..." : kalimat langsung

_Italic _: masa lalu

Please Enjoy...

Terimakasih kepada : lagu Paradise – Coldplay dan Try – P!nk

- 22 Desember 20xx pukul 23.00-

Malam Minggu, Kizaru memilih menghabiskan malam panjang ini ke sebuah bar yang baru dua hari ini dibuka. Sebagai seorang pejabat tinggi kepolisian yang tentu saja mengurusi berbagi macam kepentingan, Kizaru membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Selamat datang Tuan, anda ingin minum apa?" tawar si Bartender.

"Teqilla."

Pikiran Kizaru menerawang ke kasus yang beberapa hari ini dia ikuti, termasuk kasus yang sedang ditangani oleh Smoker. Baginya ini adalah kasus yang spesial. Dia setuju dengan hipotesis Smoker yang mengatakan bahwa kasus ini bermotif balas dendam. Dan seperti yang Smoker juga katakan sulit untuk mencari siapa yang memiliki dendam kepada penjahat-penjahat yang mati itu. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan.

Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan koran hari ini edisi sore. _Head line_-nya tidak dia baca, dia tidak tertarik dengan soal korupsi. Tertulis di pojok kiri bawah, hanya sekitar satu kolom dengan tinggi tigabelas baris, berita peringatan satu bulan meninggalnya seorang pemimpin kelompok yakuza, Edward Newgate.

'Dihadiri oleh rekan-rekan mendiang Edward Newgate, upacara peringatan kematian yang dilangsungkan di pemakaman pribadi Sandiego Hills, berlangsung khidmat. Tidak sedikit orang yang datang masih menitikkan air matanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, walaupun Edward Newgate adalah seorang yakuza, namanya sangat disegani karena sifatnya yang bersahabat pada setiap orang. Kepergiannya merupakan sebuah kehilangan besar ...'

'Kejadian di markas besar sebulan yang lalu akan menjadi pelajaran bagi banyak pihak. Kepolisian harus berbenah. Mungkin perlu menambah banyak personel ahli...supaya aku juga bisa pensiun sih... Lama-lama aku bosan menghadapi yakuza vs polisi begini..hhh...'

Kizaru memutar kursinya menghadap kerumunan orang yang bergoyang mengikuti hentakan musik di bar.

'Siapa yang tahu...di antara kerumunan ini, ada pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sedang Smoker kejar...'

Tanpa sengaja, seorang menyenggol gelasnya dan hampir jatuh. Dengan sigap, orang yang menyenggol Kizaru meraih gelas itu sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" semprot Kizaru. Sesaat dia merasakan hawa tidak enak ketika bertabarakan dengan orang tadi.

Yang disemprot buru-buru membungkuk meminta maaf dan segera pergi dari situ menyatu dengan kerumunan orang.

'Cih!' Kizaru menyimpan kembali pistol yang sudah dia rogoh dari tempatnya. Mempertimbangkan membuat keributan tidak akan membawa keuntungan baginya. Dia meminum sisa tequillanya lalu berdiri membayar minuman.

Berjalan menuju pintu keluar sama sulitnya dengan ketika dia masuk tadi, mungkin kali ini lebih sulit karena sudah lebih banyak orang yang memadati lantai dansa. Kizaru merasakan udara di sekitarnya semakin menipis, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

'Apa ini?'

Tidak sampai semenit dan tidak sampai di pintu keluar, Kizaru sudah hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Dia meraih siapapun yang di dekat dia. Kizaru menarik sembarangan tangan. Melepaskan nafas terakhirnya, Kizaru hanya sempat berkata "Tolong..."

22 Desember 20xx pukul 23.35 Kizaru meninggal.

-xxx-

-22 Desember 20xx pukul 17.00-

"Zehahaahahaahahaha! Zehahahahahahahaha! Emas! Emas! Emas!"

"Teach! Cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini, lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip di sana membuatku resah." ujar Jesus Durgess.

"Zehahahahaha! Kemasi sebanyak mungkin emas yang bisa kalian bawa! Kita tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Marshall D. Teach, atau yang biasa dipanggil Si Jenggot Hitam beserta anak buahnya meninggalkan sebuah toko emas bersama beberapa kantung hasil curian.

"Bos, kita apakan mereka?" tanya salah satu anak buah Teach. Pistol terkokang menempel di salah satu pelipis karyawan toko.

"Tolong...jangan bunuh saya..." Suara karyawan itu bergetar hebat, dia sangat ketakutan dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Teach mendekati si karyawan toko yang sudah tersungkur dengan posisi berlutut. Teach menunduk hingga jidatnya bersentuhan dengan kepala si karyawan malang.

"Sebaiknya sih...kau..."

SWIFT! SWIFT!

Bunyi peluru kecepatan tinggi dan tiba-tiba satu persatu anak buah Teach rubuh dengan lubang di kepala mereka. Tak ayal, para sandera berteriak ketakutan. Teach memandang ke sekelilingnya, mencari asal tembakan yang menyerangnya. Pistol teracung ke segala sudut, namun Teach tidak bisa menemukan yang dia cari. Keringat sebesar kacang hijau meluncur dari pelipisnya. Beberapa karyawati mulai terisak tidak karuan.

"Diaaaammmm!" Dia menembak ke lantai dan atap toko. Beberapa kaca di atap pecah dan berhamburan di lantai.

Sesuatu terbang mendekati kepala teach dari titik buta kirinya. Refleks, dia menembak. Benda itu jatuh dengan lubang tepat di tengah sebuah foto. Sebuah surat kabar, tertanggal sebulan yang lalu. Teach menembak tepat di tengah foto Portgas D. Ace. Tidak menyadari sekelilingnya, Teach yang membungkuk mengamati koran itu, merasakan perih yang tiba-tiba di dada kirinya.

"Kau pantas mati, orang yang telah merebut senyum itu dari wajahnya."

Teach yang sempat berbalik hanya bisa mengingat tatapan menusuk pria berkantung mata hitam bertopi bulu.

- 22 Desember 20xx pukul 17.20, Teach meninggal dunia-

a.n : oe putuskan chapter 2 berhenti di sini, karena kalau diikutin kepinginan otak, chapter 2 nya bakal puanjaaaaaaaaannnnggg banget...


	3. Chapter 3

Yah, jadinya malah 3 chapter, ya sudahlah...ndak papa to ya?

One Pice yang menakjubkan bukan kepunyaan saya...

Playlist luar bisa yang menemani saya mengetik fanfic ini adalaaaahhh...terengjengjengjeng

P!nk – Try. Coldplay – Paradise. The Script feat. Will. – Hall of Fame. Fun – Some Nights. Bruno Mars – Grenade. MIKA – My Interpretation. [Potongan lirik dari masing-masing lagu itu sangat-sangat keren! Dan tidak ada yang lebih cocok untuk didengarkan ketika bikin fanfic ini selain lagu-lagu di atas]

I Heart You – chapter 3

"Berita besar! Berita besar! Komisaris Kepolisian Kizaru ditemukan meninggal! Teach beserta anak buah dibunuh saat merampok!" Loper koran berteriak-teriak menawarkan dagangannya pada setiap orang yang lewat.

"Aku beli satu."

"Oi, aku juga."

"Aku..."

"Aku..."

Dalam sekejap, koran di kantung loper koran habis tanpa sisa. Beberapa orang kecewa yang tidak kebagian kemudian mendatangi toko buku, walau mereka harus membelinya dengan harga yang sedikit lebih mahal. Smoker bersandar di dinding dekat si loper yang sedang menghitung uang. Pagi ini, Smoker menghisap cerutu dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Stress tentu saja menjadi alasannya. Jalanan masih basah sisa hujan semalam membuat Tashigi hampir saja tersungkur karena terpeleset. Untunglah, kopi hitam pekat panas di tangannya tidak jatuh. Smoker menolong Tashigi dan mengambil kopi dari tangannya.

"Semakin rumit saja..." Smoker mendengus kesal menghembuskan asap kelabu dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kapten, cepatlah bergegas, kita harus ke pemakaman Komisaris Kizaru." Tashigi mengingatkan Smoker dengan semangat.

"Tembok tidak akan pergi ke sana walau kau ingatkan, Tashigi..."

Tashigi langsung membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ma-maaf kapten."

- di tempat lain...-

"Bos, keadaan Tuan Topi Jerami stabil. Denyut jantung, nafas, dan suhu tubuhnya normal."

Seorang dokter bedah muda, Trafalgar Law *sebentar, biarkan saya gila di bagian ini...ehem...LAAAAWWW sayaaaannnggg...akhirnya kau nongol jugaaaaaaa! #dieessshhh* meletakkan buku kedokteran tebal di meja kayu reot di sampingnya. Sambil berjalan, dia memasang sarung tangan _disposible_nya. Kini di hadapan Law, terbaring seorang pemuda, masih 17 tahun, tidak sadarkan diri, dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Law menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bagian leher ke bawahnya, memperlihatkan sebuah luka besar berbentuk X di dada pemuda itu. Luka itu sudah terjahit dan mulai membentuk jaringan ikat. Jelas sekali bahwa luka itu akan membekas selamanya. Namun Law berharap, kisah di balik luka itu tidak kembali menghantui si pemuda yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy.

Dengan cermat, Law mengoleskan salep antibiotik ke permukaan luka dan mengecek selang drainase jika masih keluar nanah. Penerangan yang minim, membuat Law harus bekerja lebih keras.

'Maaf Mugiwara-ya, andai ada tempat yang lebih layak untuk merawat luka-lukamu.'

Law mendesah sambil melepaskan kedua sarung tangan dan membuangnya di tong dekat kasur Luffy. Tangan dingin itu bergerak tanpa komando menuju rambut hitam yang menutupi mata kiri Luffy. Disibakkannya dan dirasakannya kening itu masih hangat. Tidak ada demam. Law bernafas lega.

'Sungguh, aku tak pernah bertemu orang segila dirimu. Bergerak tanpa peduli keselamatan dirinya sendiri hanya demi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Sungguh bodoh.'

Law memandang Luffy dari sudut lain sambil masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

'Kebodohanmu menular padaku, Mugiwara-ya. Membawamu pergi dari 'peperangan' itu...demi dirimu, aku juga membahayakan nyawa anak buahku. Hmph...'

Tangan Law bergerak mengikuti kontur wajah Luffy. Jemarinya berhenti di sudut bibir Luffy.

'Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengubah dunia ini, Mugiwara-ya.'

Tiba-tiba Luffy mengerang lemah. Karena masih hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Law tidak menyadari hal ini. Hingga akhirnya Luffy terganggu dengan tangan di bibirnya dan bergerak menjauh, Law tersadar. Mata hitam legam besar itu terbuka. Law menyambutnya dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak berubah sejak mereka bertemu.

"Rrgghh...L-La-w..."

(*)'Ah...di mana aku taruh _pain killer_?' Law berdiri hendak mencari obat yang dimaksut, namun bajunya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ditengoknya tangan penuh perban itu gemetar menahan Law.

"Jangan...per..gi..."

Law menyingkirkan tangan Luffy dari bajunya. Namun lagi-lagi tangan itu menahannya. Kali ini digenggamnya tangan Law.

"Aku tidak akan menghilang, Mugiwara-ya." bisiknya ke telinga Luffy dengan kelembutan yang tidak biasa. Dengan itu, Luffy mau melepaskan tangan Law.

'Setelah semuanya beres, kau bisa pergi ke dunia luar dengan tenang. Takkan ada yang mengejarmu lagi.'

-xxx-

'Tinggal satu target lagi, namun aku harus mempersiapkannya dengan lebih baik. Dubandingkan Kizaru, orang ini lebih cerdas.'

-xxx-

"Kapten Smoker, kami sudah mengetahui orang yang membawa si Topi Jerami melarikan diri dari kejadian di markas sebulan lalu."

Laporan ini seketika membangunkan Smoker dari kantuknya.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang pemimpin yakuza muda yang juga seorang dokter, Trafalgar Law. Dia berasal dari sebuah kota bernama Alabasta dan mendapatkan keahlian sebagai dokter di kota itu."

Tashigi menaruh hasil penyelidikannya ke depan Smoker, tidak ketinggalan foto dokter muda tampan itu. Foto yang hanya memperlihatkan wajah seringai Law dari samping yang tertutup oleh topi bulu bercorak noda hitam. Mata orang di foto itu begitu tajam menusuk, arogan, penuh kalkulasi, dan tidak takut siapapun. Smoker merasa dia pernah melihat orang bernama Trafalgar Law di suatu tempat, namun dia sulit mengingatnya.

Bagus, sedikit titik terang untuk pengejarannya pada Luffy si Topi Jerami. Di saat yang bersamaan, dia teringat akan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang masih belum terpecahkan. Pembunuh yang mengejar pembunuh lain. Satu sisi, masyarakat memuja-muji pembunuh ini karena sudah menyingkirkan yakuza-yakuza yang sering memeras dan merusak rumah-rumah mereka, namun kejahatan tetaplah kejahatan, walau hasil akhirnya masyarakatlah yang diuntungkan.

Dunia yang sudah gila.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sewaktu penyerangan ke markas besar, aku tidak melihat anggota gank Topi Jerami membantu pemimpinnya. Ke mana kira-kira mereka,ya?"

Beberapa anak buah Smoker berbisik-bisik.

"Hahahaha...mungkin mereka kali ini tidak ingin mengikuti ketuanya, karena yang dilakukan terlalu gila."

"Masa' iya begitu sih?"

"Siapa tahu? Kalau aku jadi anak buah yakuza sekalipun, melawan seluruh kekuatan kepolisian dan siap mati tidak ada di dalam rencana 'mengisi kehidupan yang singkat' milikku."

Smoker termenung. 'Mereka...ada di mana sekarang... Alabasta...kota yang sudah banyak menghasilkan dokter-dokter cerdas bagi negeri ini...bagaimana keadaan kota itu setelah sempat dihancurkan oleh...oleh...tunggu! Mungkinkah?!'

BRAK! Semua mata menoleh ke arah Smoker yang mendadak bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"A-a-ada apa, Kapten?" tanya seorang anak buah yang ketakutan.

"Cari pria ini! Ke nerakapun, cari dan temukan pria ini!"

-xxx-

"Seperti yang sudah bos prediksi, Smoker memakan umpan yang kita berikan. Sekarang mereka mulai bergerak mencari anda."

Law menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Biarkan dia mendatangi kita. Sementara itu, cepat hubungi Jinbei untuk menjemput Tuan Topi Jerami."

Pintu di belakang Law terbuka, muncullah Luffy sambil membawa sepiring steak daging domba.

"Owui Twrafawl-guy...steak *glup* buatan *hap* Pwingyuin *glup* enak sekali. Aku habiskan, ya!" ujarnya santai.

"Oi, Tuan Topi Jerami...sisakan untuk kaaammiiii...!" Terdengar jeritan pilu dari dapur, suara anggota Law. Law hanya tersenyum tipis membalas senyum lebar Luffy.

"Mugiwara-ya, sisakan juga untuk mereka, kau bukan di markasmu sendiri."

"Shishishishishi..."

"Dan bersiaplah, Jinbei sudah dalam perjalanan menjemputmu."

"Hmm? Pak tua Jinbei? Memangnya aku akan ke mana?"

"Kembali kepada rekan-rekanmu."

Luffy berhenti mengunyah. Setelah dua detik mendengar ucapan Law, Luffy dengan susah payah menelan makanannya.

"Katamu polisi-polisi itu sedang kemari mengejar kita! Mana bisa aku malah pergi dari tempat ini?!"

"Huh...sudah kuduga itu jawabanmu. Sachi!"

Sachi dengan cepat mendekati Luffy dan menyutikkan obat ke lengan Luffy. Tak berapa lama obat itu bereaksi.

"Ap- To...ra..oo.." Luffy rubuh, namun belum sempat menyentuh lantai yang dingin, tubuhnya ditangkap Law.

"Oohh...harus sampai pakai cara curang begini..." Jinbei yang baru masuk pandangannya langsung dicuri oleh Law yang sedang menggendong Luffy _bridal style_.

Law menyerahkan Luffy yang tidak sadarkan diri ke tangan Jinbei.

"Law!" Jinbei memanggil punggung yang tampak rapuh itu. Law hanya sedikit menolehkan wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak." Jinbei membungkuk dalam.

"Sudah, cepatlah pergi.."

-xxx-

_ Jelas sekali api besar yang membakar_ _kotanya bukan karena ketidak sengajaan. Crocodile-lah dalang semua kerusakan dan penderitaan di Alabasta. Pasar, gereja, masjid, sekolah, rumah, serta kampusnya rata dengan tanah di malam yang dingin itu. Hingga suatu hari, kelompok Topi Jerami datang dan memberi kelegaan setelah menghajar Crocodile dan anak buahnya._

-xxx-

'Sial, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat? Jantung yang diambil dari tiap korban, walau bekasnya brutal, namun posisi luka itu sangat tepat di jantung. Tidak ada yang mengetahui letaknya lebih baik daripada seorang dokter. Ditambah, dia berasal dari Alabasta, kota yang pernah dihancurkan Crocodile! Pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini adalah dia! Trafalgar Law!'

Smoker, Tashigi dan beberapa polisi yang mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah gudang di pelabuhan. Begitu masuk, mereka disambut ruangan yang begitu terang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Pemburu Putih." Terdengar suara dari atas kepala mereka. Sontak, semua mengacungkan pistol ke arah Law yang duduk di pinggiran pagar pembatas.

"Trafalgar Law." desis Smoker.

"Hmph, aku tersanjung, kau mengetahui namaku."

"Di mana Topi Jerami? Mengapa kau membunuh orang lain selain Crocodile? Bukankan mereka tidak ada urusannya denganmu?" Smoker langsung menginterogasi Law.

"Mugiwara-ya? Dia ada di tempat yang aman. Aku berkewajiban mengantarkannya untuk mengubah dunia dan..." Law melompat turun. Saat itulah, semua tembakan mengarah padanya, namun ajaib, tak ada sebutir peluru yang mengenainya. Beberapa polisi langsung maju menyerang Law. Law menghunuskan nodachi miliknya dan menebas polisi-polisi yang menghambatnya.

"Habisi mereka, Sachi! Bepo! Jeanbart! Penguin!"

"Aye! Aye!"

Tak lama, gudang itu pun riuh oleh bunyi pertarungan. Law berhadapan dengan Smoker. Keduanya seimbang. Setelah beberapa waktu, keduanya mulai kelelahan.

"Apa...hah...motivasimu?"

"Kau...hhh...hhh...orang-orang yang berbahaya bagi Mugiwara-ya...harus dilenyapkan."

Law menjentikkan jarinya. Pintu gudang tertutup dan dengan cepat, asap putih mengisi ruangan. Smoker panik dan melihat ke arah anak buahnya yang mulai berjatuhan, sedangkan kelompok Law masih berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dokter sialaaan?!" Smoker mengayunkan senjata tongkat besinya yang mirip garpu ke arah Law. Sambil menyuntikkan semacam obat, Law menghindari serangan Smoker.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Smoker. Orang yang berbahaya bagi Mugiwara-ya, harus dilenyapkan, termasuk dirimu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga smoker sambil menghujamkan nodachinya ke tubuh Smoker.

-HOOOOWWWWRRRRAAAAYYYYY SELESAI COY-

Author's note :

(*) diambil dari salah satu doujinshi yang aku dapat di internet –ya iyalah, masa dapet di perpus kampus?-

Salahkan Oda yang sudah menciptakan karakter sekeren Luffy dan Law!

Salahkan Oda yang sudah bikin setiap jawaban Law saat menyelamatkan Luffy dari perang puncak begitu ambigu di mata saya sebagai fujoshi. Mwahahahahaahahha

Dan salahkan Oda yang bikin Law mati gaya setiap ketemu Luffy dan Luffy yang gak berhenti tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum setiap di deket Law di Punk Hazard! anakinilagigila

Bagaimana? Apakah shonen-ai-nya terasa di sini? Nggak? Ya sudah...#pundung. Saya merasa akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali bikin fanfic yang kentara sekali romantisme-nya...jadi ssssuuuupppeeerrrr ssseeedddiiihhh.


End file.
